1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating and preventing lesions in blood vessels and in other biological membranes, particularly in the liver, and more particularly to the use of somatostatin and its analogues to achieve these results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Somatostatin is a peptide hormone originally investigated because of its inhibitory effects against pituitary growth hormone, which is also known as somatotropin. Somatostatin is therefore sometimes known as somatotropin release inhibiting factor (SRIF).
More recent studies have shown that pretreatment with exogenous somatostatin prevents cysteamine-induced duodenal ulcer, with minimal inhibition of gastric acid output (Schwedes et al, Eur. J. Pharm. 44, 195 (1977)). In addition, somatostatin has been shown to have a beneficial effect on experimentally-induced pancreatitis (Schwedes et al, Horm. Metab. Res., 11, 142 (1979)), and adrenal and lung lesions, (Schwedes et al., Metabolism Suppl. 1, 27, 1377 (1978)). However, the mechanism of these protective effects is unclear and no general mechanism for the protective action of somatostatin is known. Specifically, it was not known prior to the present investigations that somatostatin would be of benefit in other tissues or organ systems.
Research into the protection of hepatocytes and hepatic vasculature in various disease states and in the presence of various poisons or toxins also indicates that new agents of clinical use in this area would be of great benefit in the treatment and prophylaxis of humans and other mammals.